frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Hearts: Chapter Two
| airdate = February 27, 2015 | rating = G | wordcount = 2,544 | previous = Chapter One | next = Chapter Three }} It was only when Anna got the little puppy home that she began to wonder if she hadn't just made a terrible mistake. Rapunzel had all but abandoned her at the entrance to the dorm rooms, saying something about Eugene but really meaning you're on your own if you get caught. Anna ended up pulling her cardigan off and wrapping it snuggly around the still not-struggling ball of fluff. First of all, as she put the collar around her new puppy's neck, she realised that she had absolutely no idea what a puppy was supposed to eat. Did she have to buy like, baby-food style dog food? And, now that she thought about it, where was the puppy going to go to the bathroom? She let out a groan when she realised that Elsa had already sorted out that particular issue all over the carpet. "Elsa!" she cried, jumping forward. Of course, it only terrified the poor dog further, and within a matter of seconds, she had disappeared into some fair-off, in all likelihood filthy, corner of the room. It didn't take long for Anna to come to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to keep clothes on the floor anymore. It would be hard enough to try and train the dog not to pee on the carpets, let alone all the other tempting items strewn across the room. "Elsa?" she called out softly. "Come here, Sweetie! You're not in any trouble!" Naturally, the dog didn't appear, and so Anna simply set about cleaning up the mess. It really wasn't that big, and if she knew anything about Pomeranians (.... she knew almost nothing about Pomeranians), it was that Elsa probably wouldn't grow much bigger. That was a plus. She was a true lapdog (though the 'housedog' part that usually came with that definition would probably have to be taught). And then there was the issue of where the darn thing had run off to. Anna's room wasn't that big; a small kitchenette (painted yellow at Anna's insistence by Rapunzel. The two had been bored and hungover), plus a bathroom holding a singly toilet, sink, and shower. Her bed shared space with her couch, and at one point, there had been a television in the corner. Anna couldn't remember what had happened to it (same with the microwave that had magically disappeared). So, in essence, Elsa should have been easy to find, but wasn't. 'Great. I've only had her for an hour and she's already run off, Anna grumbled to herself. Calling Elsa's name was proving futile—because she didn't even know her name yet, probably—as did pulling out some chocolate from the fridge and tempting her with it. Anna ended up eating the chocolate herself (and a google search of 'how to find my dog in my apartment' proved very helpful in resolving the 'chocolate kills dogs, you idiot' issue). Standing in the middle of the room, her eyes fell on a pile of laundry slightly larger than it should have been. Silently, she sunk onto her hands and crawled towards the pile. She lifted a pair of (clean!) underwear from the top of the pile, catching sight of a pair of wide blue eyes... ...that promptly snuffled in further, pressing into the ground. Anna let out a little giggle and pressed her own face forward, cooing softly. "Aww, Elsa," she said softly, wiggling a finger. Elsa popped her head up slowly and, realising that she wasn't in trouble, curled her mouth up in what Anna could only take as a grin, licking the proffered digit slowly, tentatively. It only made Anna laugh more. "Yes, Elsa," she said. "You're adorable." Anna spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning her apartment, Elsa following at her heels. The fear of getting caught slowly disappeared as the day wore on and Elsa was the perfect puppy—quiet, out of the way, and, really, Anna was already in love with her. Why she had even considered a boyfriend when she could have a pet to love her unconditionally? Anna didn't even notice how late it had become until she was fighting to see through the gloom that had settled in her room and her stomach was rumbling incessantly. It was only when she pulled the cup of instant noodles out of the microwave that she realised she didn't have anything to feed Elsa, and she made a mental note to buy some dog food in the morning. She ended up spooning a small pile of noodles into a bowl, waiting for it to cool before she set it on the floor. And, naturally, the puppy ended up spilling noodle-juice all over the floor as the sucked up the broth, sitting down when she was done with her face painted a happy smile. Anna still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that no one had wanted her. She was quite content to stay up all night, playing with her new pet (because at this point it was still a novelty and adorable and she'd never actually owned a puppy before so it was double cute) however an alarm blaring told her that she had an International Relations class tomorrow with Professor Weselton, and it wasn't like she wasn't losing enough sleep as it was. Setting up Elsa in the bathroom proved to be far more painful than she had anticipated. The puppy refused to stay in the pile of old rags Anna had aid out (ignoring the fact that it felt more like she had picked up a stray from the side of the road and was looking after it until its owner had come). A quick google search had been essentially useless as Anna was inundated with too much information as to how to get a new puppy to stay in the other room. She ended up giving up when Elsa began yapping at her (a quite frankly adorable sound. If she hadn't been terrified of people kicked out, Anna would have let it continue a little longer), taking Elsa outside (once again wrapped up in a cardigan) so she could go to the bathroom, placing the puppy on her bed when she returned so she could go to the toilet and straighten up Elsa's bed again. She wasn't prepared to walk out and see the little puppy snuggled deep into her pillow, eyes shut and breathing softly. It was all kinds of adorable, and Anna felt her heart melt a little. After all, who said that puppies had to sleep in the bathroom? Sliding into her bed, she made sure not to disturb Elsa as she lay her head on her pillow. She didn't realise how tired she was until her head hit the fluffiness. Or how difficult it would be to sleep when Elsa's hair kept going up her nose and the puppy began licking her face like its life depended on it. Anna couldn't help but let out a little laugh (seriously, who needed boys when she had a puppy?) as she pushed Elsa away. She seemed unwilling to stop licking, but it began to slow, and there were a few instances of Anna feeling a little tongue on her cheek, not moving, almost as though Elsa had forgotten she was currently doing something. Of course, both fell asleep not long afterwards, Elsa curled up in the crook of Anna's neck. It wasn't a perfect night sleep, and she ended up waking up the next morning with Elsa licking her all over again, but it was comfortable, and she couldn't ask for much more than that. ---- It didn't take long for them to settle into a routine. Everyday, Elsa would wake Anna up by pawing at her, licking her, or whimpering in her ear. Some days, she would clamber all over the red-head in an attempt to draw her from sleep. Anna would then chase her across the apartment so she could take Elsa outside to do her business, before trundling back upstairs, more awake than when she walked down them. Anna had never been one for waking up early, but Elsa had made it her mission to get her owner up before the sun had completely risen, it seemed. Anna remembered to buy a bag of dog biscuits, and so after the occasionally-eventful trek downstairs (depending on how playful a mood Elsa was in), they went back to the kitchen. After an hour of waiting for Elsa to begin eating that first day, Anna realised that perhaps dog ownership would take more time than she was used to. Didn't people feed babies, not dogs? Regardless, the little Pomeranian refused to eat unless it was from Anna's hand, and so she ended up sitting on the floor, Elsa climbing over her legs to reach, not her food, but whatever Anna had chosen to eat for her own breakfast (chocolate pop-tarts had been her treat of choice that week). She had been lucky that week; people didn't want to get up with the sun, and so she hadn't met anyone in the mornings. Elsa was locked in the bathroom during the day, a small bowel of water and a pile of biscuits locked in with her. Anna's attention waned significantly faster. Especially knowing that her little puppy was waiting for her to get out of class. Elsa practically tripping over herself as she scurried from the bathroom when Anna got home was the highlight of the day. Gradually, Elsa began to learn her name, and she never hesitated to demonstrate this fact by crawling over Anna. Rapunzel visited twice (the first to make sure Anna was coping with the new dog and the second to tell her that Hans had lost out on the scholarship—it had gone to a nice girl called Megara, who also happened to be in his Stage Acting class), and each time, Elsa made her feel welcome. Anna noted with a smile that she wasn't quite as affectionate to the brunette. It was, once again, adorable—especially when Rapunzel moved in too fast for a hello-hug and Elsa began growling at her. Both girls had uttered little 'aww's at the sound. But, no matter how cute Elsa was, Anna still didn't appreciate waking up at the crack of dawn, not expecting the random cold snap that had decided to pass through. Corona was going through yet another random weather surge, with the weatherman claiming the chilled temperature was set to continue until it manifested into a snowstorm of some description—''it was supposed to be spring!'' Anna lamented, frowning. The cooler weather made it more difficult to sneak Elsa in and out because, honestly, who carried their jumper instead of wearing it? Especially in 50-degree weather? She was able to block out the impending storm by simply concentrating on the school work that had sort of fallen by the wayside. She hadn't had a shift at work for almost two weeks, which resulted in her not getting any schoolwork done, either, because who does schoolwork at home? She hadn't made too many friends in her class (political science majors were... not the most popular), but she at least shared the language-portion with Rapunzel. That was probably the only class she wasn't (almost) failing. As a result, by the time the snowstorm arrived, she was dead on her feet trying to catch up with her schoolwork. Elsa had been a little sweetheart, choosing not to walk over Anna's textbooks and offering little licks of comfort. Anna remembered trying to study with Hans and It was easy to collapse on her bed, grateful that her classes had all been cancelled (because apparently, snowstorms can get crazy-bad). She was looking forward to a nice sleep-in (ignoring the fact that she'd have to be up early to take Elsa to the bathroom, but hey, she could always crawl back into bed once they were done). She fell asleep petting the puppy, her fingertips sliding beneath Elsa's collar (which she had actually gone and engraved with her name). If Anna had expected the storm to keep her awake, she would have been surprised. As it were, she'd only been surprised that it hadn't woken her up at all—especially not after hearing the horror stories of lightning and the tree right outside her dorm building had been overturned and basically, everyone was freaking out about the damage and their classes. Anna didn't have room in her head to worry about the damage. She was, as she expected, woken up just as faint sunlight was creeping through her window, forcing her to keep her eyes shut because she just didn't want to greet the day yet. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) the lack of visual details resulted in Anna being made more aware of her surroundings via her other senses. Namely, a strange weight on her stomach—in?—and Elsa's tongue licking her awake. She let out a small yawn that ended up being one of the loud, groaning, dinosaur-sounding yawns, before letting her eyes flutter open. She was, actually, rather relaxed, and for the first time in a week at least, felt as though she'd actually had a good night's sleep. Elsa's tongue disappeared from her cheek, and Anna reached out a hand to pat her hair. Whatever sleepy, half-formed smile had begun to form was instantly wiped when she felt, not the wispy lengths of Elsa's hair, but thicker, longer tresses. Anna almost didn't want to open her eyes, and when she did, she just wanted to shut them and forget she ever saw anything. She didn't go to bed last night expecting to be woken up by a completely naked girl straddling her, lying so they were connected (or would have been were it not of Anna's pyjamas) (and where the fuck was the blanket?) up to their chests, licking her face. Anna's voice caught in her throat at the girl's beam, and though she opened her mouth, the only think it did was gape open and shut for a few moments. And where the hell was Elsa? That particular thought died in her throat too when she realised that her original assessment of the girl being completely naked was inaccurate. Anna swallowed thickly as her eyes fell to the light blue collar wrapped snug, but not too tight, around the girl's neck. "Elsa?" she finally managed to squeak out. If it were possible, the smile on the girl's face grew even wider, and she nodded fiercely (entirely detrimental to Anna, who suddenly remembered that oh yeah, this girl is naked). "Play, Anna! Sky's 'wake!" There were three things that creeped Anna out as Elsa sat up, and she wasn't sure what was worse. Probably not the fact that Elsa's voice was actually rather nice—smooth, and soft, but still kind of stilted. It was a tie, she thought, between the fact that during the night, her dog had become a person, and the fact that said person was actually rather pretty. Fuck, I'm ogling my dog, was the first thought that came to Anna's head. The second was, "How am I going to explain this to Rapunzel?". Anna needs love chapter, The Category:Tiny Hearts chapters